


Fun and Games

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Marcus Kane, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, Domineering Marcus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kabby, Kabby fandom - Freeform, Love, Lovers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual to the tenth degree, Smut, Submission, Truth or Dare, crazy hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: A night of truth or dare takes a turn when Abby is shoved into the closet with Kane. What happens when Abby is attached to Jake but her heart is screaming for Marcus?





	1. Chapter 1

"It will be fun."  
Callie smiled.  
"I don't know, Jake was wanting to take me to dinner."  
Abby slung her backpack strap over her petite shoulder. Callie rolled her eyes.  
"Stop, Callie."  
"I won't ever understand why you do everything and anything Jake Griffin says."  
Abby knew Callie was right.  
"I don't want to have this conversation again."  
"I hope you'll come, we haven't hung out in weeks."  
Callie said her words that she was half sure that were falling on deaf ears. 

"Dude, can you pick up some drinks for tonight?"  
Kane nodded.  
"Yep, I'll be over after work."  
Jaha grinned.  
"I'm glad you'll make it. Diana's coming."  
Kane shook his head.  
"Maybe I'm not going to make it."  
Pike laughed.  
"I'll be happy to distract her."  
"Please. No matter how many times I tell her no, she always tries."  
"My kind of lady."  
Pike laughed at his own joke.  
"I have to get to work. See you later."  
Marcus pulled his Jeep key out of his pocket and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was snuggled up against Jaha when Jake walked in holding Abby's hand.  
Jaha, Callie, Pike and Diana were already laughing and drinking.  
"You made it!"  
Callie left Jaha's side and embraced her friend.  
"I talked him into it."  
Abby's best friend ignored the remark.  
"Wanna drink? we have coconut rum."  
"That is my favorite."  
Callie and Abby laughed as they made Abby's drink.  
Jake was already laughing with the guys. 

The night progressed easily enough, pizza and drinks. Talks of trucks and who drove the best one, football, who would win the super bowl. Best movies, superheroes and beer.  
Abby, Callie and Diana sat out on the balcony, their drinks in hand while they watched as the sky turned dark.  
Abby heard the knock at the door and watched as Pike answered.  
"Finally! More beer!"  
Pike took the case of beer and headed to the kitchen.  
Kane shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door.  
Abby couldn't stand him.  
"Damn! He's hot!"  
Callie sipped her beer as she said it.  
"Ditto!"  
Diana nodded at Callie.  
"I don't see it."  
"Your blind, Abs."  
Abby looked Marcus up and down while Callie made the comment.  
Sure, he had broad shoulders and sure he was fit and yes he had nice hair even if it was always perfectly in place. The problem was his attitude and specifically his attitude with Abby. She seemed to rub him in all the wrong ways.  
He would stare at her.  
She would put him in his place.  
Abby wanted to smack him.  
He wanted to throttle her.  
"We're oil and water."  
"Too bad, Abs because he is scalding hot. Like if I wasn't with Jaha, I would have to climb on Kane's lap."  
Diana laughed.  
"I don't get him. I made myself clearly available and he refused."  
Callie grinned.  
"Oh so he likes the hard to get type."  
Suddenly Kane looked up seeing all three women, only his eyes landed on Abby and stayed there before looking away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ordered pizza as Abby made her fourth drink, each one stronger than the one before.  
Marcus grabbed another beer and went back to his seat around the round table.  
"Know what we should play?"  
Diana was tipsy as she said it.  
"Truth or dare?"  
Pike eyed her.  
She held up her drink to him.  
"That's it!"  
Jaha grinned  
"Let's do it."  
"Seems very high school."  
Abby said it as she took a sip.  
"Game not good enough for Abigail Walters?"  
Marcus stared at her as he sipped his beer, a dangerous look in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'll play, Kane."  
"Not afraid of truths, Abby?"  
"Not as much as you being afraid of dares."  
The people around them lets out 'ohhhhhs' and 'ahhhhhs'.  
"Let's get started then. Abby, ask me anything."  
Callie said it while staring at her friend.  
"Alright but rules first. No one can get mad, it is just a game."  
They went around the table as each person agreed. Once done all eyes went to Abby whose eyes went back to her friend.  
"Callie, if you could be with any professor, who would it be?"  
Callie laughed.  
"Howard for sure. He's hot."  
The women agreed  
"My turn."  
All eyes on Callie.  
"Pike, if you could be with any woman in this room, who would it be?"  
He laughed, took a sip of his beer and spoke nervously.  
"With Diana. Hands down."  
She blushed.  
"Alright, Jaha, what is your favorite position with Callie?"  
He smiled.  
"Doesn't matter, cause as long as it is with her, any position is good."  
Callie leaned in and kissed him.  
Jaha looked around the table.  
"Kane, have you ever masturbated to the thought of any of these women?"  
Everyone laughed. Abby watched him, his eyes flickered to her as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Yes."  
And then he looled away. A chill ran through Abby.  
"Jake, how's the sex life?"  
Abby's mouth fell open. He had just looked at her the way he did and followed it up with that. Abby didn't look at Jake, no, her eyes stayed on Marcus.  
"Don't have one at the moment."  
Everyone went quiet.  
Callie sensed Abby's uneasiness .  
"Time for dares."  
Abby was thankful for the change........well for a moment anyway.  
"Everyone close your eyes."  
They did.  
"I'm picking two people. You'll be put in Jaha's closet and you must kiss at least once. Everyone in? If so raise your hand."  
Callie watched as all the hands went up.  
"No opening your eyes until I say."  
Abby listened as someone was ushered from their chair. It seemed to take forever and the Abby felt the tug on her hand. Callie led Abby to the closet, walking slowly so Abby wouldn't fall while her eyes were closed.

Suddenly she heard the closet door slide closed and the sound of someone else breathing.  
"Alright, your seven minutes starts now."  
They heard Callie walk away.  
Abby opened her eyes, everything was dark. Her eyes adjusted and there in front of her was Kane. He smirked.  
"Hmmmmm. The perfect Abigail Walters."  
"Just do it, Kane."  
He laughed.  
"You never did like to lose."  
He stepped closer, she could smell his cologne, she hated that she liked it.  
"Just to be clear, this game is the only reason my lips would ever touch yours."  
He leaned in to stare directly at her.  
"And just so were clear, Walters, I'm going to kiss you in such a way that no matter who touches you after, you'll be wishing that it was me."  
Abby gasped. He smirked.  
Marcus wrapped his arms completely around her, forcing her body to mesh against his. Her hands splayed on his chest, she could feel just how solid he was beneath his shirt.  
"I've always wanted to kiss you, Abby."  
His lips grazed hers, at first she didn't respond, she didn't want to respond. Marcus sucked at her lower lip, it sent a shock straight to her center and still she tried to deny him. As with all things Kane, he didn't give up. No, he slid his tongue across her lips as he pushed her against the wall, effectively pinning her, Abby gasped. Marcus's tongue found hers. Chills moved over her, she didn't want to admit he felt good and then her body betrayed her as she moaned into his mouth.  
He smirked against her.  
His mouth moved from her lips, to her jaw, to her ear.  
"Just so were clear, if your boyfriend, whom I hate for getting to be the man your with wasn't out there. I'd kiss your entire body until you had no choice except to cum."  
Abby growled, damn her body for being so turned on!  
She fisted her hand in his hair and brought his lips crashing back to hers.  
Marcus kept his arms around her knowing he would charter to new territory if he didn't restrain himself. Abby dragged her teeth to his earlobe and pulled gently.  
"Fuck."  
He groaned the word, sending a pooling desire through Abby.  
"Kane........"  
And just as she got his name off her lips, they heard Callie. The closet door came opened.  
Marcus and Abby blinked as they were flooded with light. Callie's shocked expression was not missed. Abby's breath caught when she saw his disheveled hair and clothes. He was hot indeed.  
He ran his hands through his hair before exiting.  
Abby looked at Callie.  
"You guys actually made out?"  
Abby nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Don't let Jake see you so flushed."

To be continued..........


	2. Chapter 2

The sports bar was loud. Diana and Pike arrived first, grabbing two tall tables and putting them together. One by one the others arrived, Most coming from work. Callie and Abby worked together at a lawyers office and were the only two coming together since they were off on Sunday's.  
The Super Bowl began.  
Abby was in faded jeans and an orange and blue shirt, her hair up in a pony tail.  
Marcus came in, hand in hand with a blond. Abby and and Marcus stared at each other briefly before he introduced the girl.  
"This is Cindy. Cindy, this is everyone."  
The perfect speciman waved.  
Callie nudged Abby.  
"Wow!"  
Abby shrugged.  
"I suppose if you like fake boobs, that's the way to go."  
Abby sipped her beer and tried to keep her eyes off of them. Instead she made a point to sit in Jake's lap while knowing full well Kane was watching.  
The whole time, Marcus's words coming back to haunt her. '........you would have no choice but to cum.'  
Damn! Why couldn't she forget?  
Jake was decent enough and handsome and strong and big and goal driven. But fuck......when Marcus had been against her she had seen and felt nothing except for his warmth as her blood pulsed through her. Jake had never made her ache like that.  
She shook her head and took another drink.  
"Abby? Come with me."  
She gave Jake a quick kiss and then looked directly at Marcus who arched an eyebrow at her from where he stood with his arms around his blond bimbo.  
Callie grabbed Abby's hand and led her out the door and into the parking lot.  
"Everything alright, Callie?"  
Callie cocked her head.  
"Was about to ask you the same thing."  
"What do you mean?"  
Callie shook her head.  
"Well two nights ago you and Marcus made out in my boyfriend's closet......"  
Abby shrugged.  
"And now he shows up here with another woman. Do you have feelings about that, Abby?"  
"No. I'm here with Jake."  
"Are you here with Jake?"  
Callie always had a way of hitting the nail on the head even when Abby wasn't ready to discuss it.  
"Yes."  
Callie shook her head.  
"You guys had sex once three months ago and nothing since. Maybe Jake isn't the guy for you."  
"Because when your in love, you want to be with that person."  
"Like you and Jaha who are together all the time."  
"We are together all the time because we make each other crazy happy. Abby, don't you think that you deserve that?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"And you think I'm supposed to have that with Kane?"  
Callie grinned  
"I just don't think Jake is the guy because if he was then a kiss with Kane or anyone else would have you so confused."  
"I never said I was confused."  
This time Callie laughed.  
"We've been best friends since we were six, Abby."  
"I know. It's just......"  
"It's just what?"  
"Not once has Jake kissed me the way Kane did and I hate Kane."  
Callie laughed.  
"Well, you know what they say."  
"What?"  
"There's a thin line between love and hate."  
They went back in arm and arm as their group cheered at a touchdown. 

Abby spent the rest of the night with her hands to herself.  
"Damn it! I got called in."  
Jake leaned over and kissed her.  
"Sorry."  
He apologized before leaving.  
And then Cindy disappeared.  
"Marcus?"  
Diana was walking towards the table.  
"Your girlfriend threw up in the bathroom."

Cindy was so embarrassed she refused to let Marcus take her home. Pike and Diana took her. It was their excuse to be alone anyhow.  
Marcus, Abby, Jaha and Callie were left.  
Every move Kane made, Abby seemed to feel even though he never touched her.  
He sipped his beer and she felt his lips, he hit the table after a bad play and she felt the vibrations.  
He eyed her, she tried desperately to ignore him.  
The game ended.  
The four of them walked out together.  
Marcus was leaning back against the passenger side of his truck.  
Jaha had his arms around Callie.  
"So Kane, I'm hoping to steal a few minutes alone with my man. Could you give Abby a ride home?"  
Marcus looked Abby up and down before nodding.  
"Of course. Have fun."  
He smiled at them before opening the door for Abby.  
Abby glared at Callie who winked back in response. 

"Help yourself to anything on the radio."  
He said it as he clicked his seatbelt into place.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't act so nervous."  
"I'm not acting nervous, Kane!"  
"Why are you shaking then?"  
She looked down where his eyes had gone. Indeed her hands were shaking.  
To her relief he began driving.  
"How come you don't live with Jake?"  
"How come you don't live with Cindy?"  
He laughed in an annoyed type of way.  
"Because I only met her a week ago."  
She stared at him. He was exasperating.  
"I just don't want to live with him yet."  
"Hmmmm."  
"What does that mean?"  
He shook his head as he pulled to a stop at a red light.  
"Do I do anything right around you, Abby? Any damn thing at all?"  
Their kiss jumped hot and heavy in her mind. She licked her lips as his eyes darted to them.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what, Abby?"  
She shook her head and averted her eyes, staring back at her hands.  
"I don't know exactly."  
Marcus pulled to the side of the road. Shocking her as he stopped to face her.  
"If you could just tell me why you've never liked me, it would help me."  
She stared at him half shocked.  
"I never said I hated you."  
"So you just treat everyone you care about like this?"  
Her mouth fell open.  
He actually looked hurt, Abby hadn't realized he could hurt.  
"No."  
He looked out the front window while shaking his head before finally looking back at her. His arms out, palms up.  
"So I'm just lucky then?"  
"I'm sorry, Kane."  
He looked pained  
"For what?"  
"Because although I know why, I can't tell you."  
He shook his head.  
"Abby, I would do just about anything for you, except this. So just stay away from me at these get togethers. Don't act like were friends when were clearly not."  
His words hurt. Why did they hurt?  
"You don't want to see me?"  
He shook his head, tearing her heart out without realizing that he was. He began to drive. They were silent as he pulled in front of her apartment building.  
Abby stared at him.  
"I can't not talk to you."  
"You can and you will."  
He leaned across her and opened her door. His elbow brushing her breast as an electric shock moved through her.  
Abby cried as she climbed from his truck.  
He waited until she was safely in her apartment before driving away.

To be continued........


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus ran around the track, his feet landing and coming right back up again. His chest rose and fell as he blew the air out of his mouth. The sweat slipped down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. Next to him Jaha was coming to a stop.  
Kane slowed, put his hands behind his head and greedily sucked in air.  
"Marcus, what's going on man?"  
"Nothing."  
Jaha leaned over and lifted his Gatorade bottle from the grass.  
"You were running when I got out here, kept up with me for four miles and something tells me you could have kept going."  
Marcus grabbed his own bottle and took a sip.  
"I told Abby to stay away from me...."  
Jaha nodded.  
"You already knew that."  
Marcus watched as Jaha shrugged.  
"Callie tells me alot. Are you regretting telling her that?"  
Marcus shook his head as he took another sip.  
"It was the look on her face. I can't figure out why it bothered her when she's the way she is."  
Jaha watched his friend.  
"And how is she, Kane?"  
"She's an infuriating know it all, holier than thou, pain in the ass!"  
Jaha laughed, Marcus's eyes shot to his friend.   
"What?"  
"Well you talk about her with more passion than Jake ever has."  
"I do not talk about Abigail Walters with passion."  
"Ok, well let me ask you this......"  
Marcus wiped his forearm across his forehead taking the sweat with it.  
"What?"  
"Have you stopped thinking about that kiss yet?"  
Marcus shook his head.   
"No."  
"Well, Saturday is Jake's party, so maybe figure out how to deal."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby sat with her feet underneath her, sweats on with a grey t-shirt and glasses on. Her nose in Pride and Prejudice.  
"Will you never stop with that book, Abs?"  
Abby grinned up at Callie.  
"Mr. Darcy is just too good."  
"What's Jake doing tonight?"  
"He's working on that term paper. He wants to get it done before Saturday."  
Callie sat down on the couch.  
"What are you getting him for his birthday?"  
Abby rolled her eyes.   
"He's made it abundantly clear that he wants to go away the following weekend."  
"You haven't mentioned this.."  
"I don't want to go. Callie, I think I need to break up with him."  
Callie nodded.  
"You should just tell him."  
"Not at his birthday."  
"Want me to break out the wine and talk?"  
Abby nodded and put down the book.  
"Yes."  
Callie grabbed the wine while Abby grabbed the glasses.  
"So tell me, what finally brought this on?"  
They settled into the couch. Abby on one side, Callie at the other.  
"I don't like when he touches me. He's rough. And he just casually said something about us being married. I can't marry Jake."  
Callie reached across the back on the ccouch and laid her hand on Abby's forearm.   
"If you don't love him, you need to tell him as soon as possible."  
Abby nodded.  
"I'll tell him Sunday. I can't bring myself to do it on his birthday."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake lived in a small house that his parents happily paid for. The music poured from the house as the guests walked around with red Solo cups.   
Abby was leaning back against the kitchen counter laughing with Diana when Kane walked in.   
Abby's eyes were drawn to him and how could they not be? He stood there in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black boots.   
"Diana. Abby. How goes it?"  
Diana leaned in and gave Kane a hug that she had no business giving when she was now dating Pike. To Kane's credit, he backed away quickly.   
"No Cindy?"  
Abby wasn't sure what to say. This was their first words since he dropped her off three weeks before. He let his eyes move to Abby.  
"I broke things off."  
She felt relieved. Why did she feel relieved?  
"I'm sorry."  
He eyed her.  
"Pike's here!"  
And with that, Diana fled from the kitchen leaving Abby and Kane alone.  
"Are you?"  
She stared at him.  
"Why would I want you to be sad?"  
He stepped close to her.  
"Well, you hate me after all. Remember? For reasons you can't tell me."  
Abby's mouth fell open.   
He took another step towards her, so close that she could lean forward and they would touch.   
When he spoke, he was determined.  
"Let me ask you what someone asked me this past week, Abby......."  
He paused briefly to stare at her lips when ahe quickly licked them. Her breath hitched as his eyes grew dark. Marcus slowly looked into her eyes.   
Everything in her grew got.  
"Have you stopped thinking about that kiss?"  
Her mouth was dry.  
"No, Kane, I haven't."

 

To be continued......


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I haven't"  
She stunned herself when she admitted it to him.   
The truth was that he invaded her thoughts. Hadn't that always been the thing with Kane though? Him silently commanding her and hadn't it been her thing to readily answer? And wasn't that why she struggled when it came to him? Where no one else pushed Abby around, Marcus would say one word and she was ready to oblige. It made her crazy.  
His eyes went dark, heavy as his eyes moved over her body. Abby gripped the counter behind her as her mind threatened to go numb. She could almost see his breathing change as he looked at her like he could see beneath her clothes. As if she was naked and bare before him.  
Abby was getting wet, she could feel it, her body yearned for him, shocking her completely.  
"Jesus, Abby."  
His voice low and primal, her ears seem to come alive at the sound of his needy voice.  
"There you guys are!"  
Jake came in the room, taking Abby's hand.  
"Come on! Beer pong in the front room!"  
Abby's eyes stayed on Marcus's as she was dragged from the room. After all hadn't his eyes silently commanded her to?

While she stood next to Jake while he played beer pong, geeting slowly more drunk. Marcus watched her as he halfheartedly sat on a bar stool. One foot on the ground while the other sat on the silver bar of the stool. An ice cold beer at his lips while Abby licked hers.   
She wanted him. The more she tried not to return his gaze, the harder it was to not look at him.   
Her body was already prepared for him and she was sure he knew it.  
Across from across the room, he did know it.   
It showed in the way he stared at her as if he was already thinking of the things he wanted to do to her.   
What did he want to do?   
She had very little experience and the way he stared at her, both terrified her and excited her.   
Suddenly it was too much.   
Jake was too drunk to notice much. Abby made her escape without making eye contact with anyone.

She headed out the back door, Abby was grateful the sun had gone down, she headed to the corner of the small backyard where the light of the porch wouldn't reach her. She breathed in desperate for air. As if the cool air could possibly ground her against the way a mere look from Marcus Kane could elevate her.   
Abby put her hands on the back of her head, a breathing technique she had used to cool down after volleyball back in high school. Could it possibly be used to cool down when someone was turned on? She wasn't sure and yet she had to try.   
And then she heard the slow and steady footsteps and she knew it was him, she felt in in her body. Kane came to a stop behind her. Slowly she brought her hands down, it wouldn't do any good to try to deny that her body was turned on by his.   
He stepped in closer.   
His hands were on her hips.   
Abby gasped  
And then he pulled her back against him so that her back was flush against his chest.   
"You should know something, Abby."  
She could hardly breathe. Her response came out breathlessly.  
"What?"  
"If you keep watching me with your eyes needy like that, do you know what's going to happen?"  
She moaned at his vague threat.  
"What will happen, Marcus?"  
She was gripping his hands without realizing she had even reached for them. Every part of her wanted....no, needed to be touched by him.   
He whispered huskily next to her ear, she gasped as the electric shock moved through her neck and back.   
"I'll take you, Abby. And I won't stop until your entire body quivers beneath me and all the neighbors know my name."  
This time she moaned loudly as her head fell back on his shoulder.   
"Damn it, Abby. I've always wanted you. Don't tempt me. You have to stop looking at me the way you do. This is the only warning I'm giving you. Do you understand, Abigail?"  
His words sent chills through her.   
"Yes."  
He squeezed her hips before walking away.

They were careful to stay away from each other for the rest of the party.   
Abby was so very aware of his presence, she could feel him before she saw him. 

Hours after the party she laid in bed wishing he was there. Sure that all the things Jake couldn't make her feel that Marcus could. The mere act of thinking of Marcus made her ache for him. Abby slipped her hands under the covers, shocked by how wet she was. Abby rubbed herself, wishing it was his fingers that were pleasing her. Quickly she felt her orgasm build as she thought of Marcus lying behind her, his chest to her back as he reached around her to stroke the hard swollen bud. His mouth against her ear as he spoke to her, whispering things to her that made her nipples hard and the blush appear on her cheeks as he sent her crashing over the edge. 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was at her desk when line one rang, Callie swiveled in her chair.  
"Law office, this is Callie."  
Abby was closing out files and lost in thought. Thoughts of laying out at the lake this summer, thoughts of finals, thoughts of breaking things off with Jake (which she couldn't do Sunday due to his hangover and now he was out of town.), and thoughts of Marcus.  
"So????"  
Abby put a rubberband around a large amount of papers. She glanced up at Callie.  
"Guess what law office has to send over a worker to get the Peterson files?"  
Abby shrugged.  
"No clue.  
"Alderson. He is sending Kane over to catalog everything."  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
"What?"  
"Yep, the domineering, sexy as hell, Marcus Kane."  
Abby grew red.  
"You swore."  
"And I won't ever tell. Too bad it's almost my lunch."  
"Callie! You cannot leave me here."  
"I'm not into threesomes, Abby."  
Callie playfully looked offended.  
"Oh shut up!"  
She shot a rubberband at Callie, shooting her directly in the butt.  
"Ouch!"  
They both laughed. 

Marcus came in a few minutes later, Abby saw him before he saw her and damn it! Dark grey suit, crisp white shirt and grey tie. His hair combed back, she wanted to wreck him completely.  
"Callie, how's your day?"  
"Good, Kane. Come on back. You'll be working in the conference room."  
Abby braced herself. And then there he was, his briefcase in hand. His eyes zeroed in on her, looking her up and down. Abby had worn a red cotton flowy skirt with a slight slit on the side, a soft white t-shirt that only showed a bit of clevage and sandals. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders.  
"Hello Abby."  
She nodded.  
"Kane, is there anything you need before you get started?"  
It sounded flirty, it wasn't meant to sound flirty.  
Callie winked at her friend.  
"Abby, will show you to it. I'll be back after my lunch break."  
Kane said goodbye to Callie without looking at her. No, his eyes were focused only on his target.  
"I don't think I need anything, if I do, I'll find you."  
He said it with such determination that Abby almost froze when she saw the hint of danger in his eyes.  
"I'll be right here. The box is on the conference table right through the french doors."  
The only way to get to the conference room was through Abby's office. Marcus would have a clear view of her the entire time. That made something in Abby begin to flutter.  
Marcus headed into the conference room without another word.  
Abby went back to work.  
To his credit, Marcus was actually doing his job, not that it made it easier for her, it didn't. In fact it drove her crazy that he wasn't saying anything, making her crazy that if she looked up at him he wasn't watching her. She told herself to let it go, that she still technically had a boyfriend and she had no business checking someone else out.  
Abby got caught up looking for the case number for a file on her desk. She mumbled to herself about unorganized people.  
"Having trouble with something?"  
She stared up at Marcus.  
He had taken off his jacket, his long whie sleves had been rolled up to his elbows.  
"Whoever used to be in charge of these files didn't do it breathlessly......I mean correctly."  
He smirked and put his hands on the arms of her chair.  
Abby could smell that damn near perfect cologne. All woodsy smelling, making her half mad as he stared her.  
"And do you always do everything breathlessly, Abby?......"  
Her breath hitched as he smiled and leaned closer.  
"...........I mean correctly."  
He was toying with her and yet she was powerless to stop him.  
"No, I don't do eveything correctly."  
He smiled.  
"And what do you do incorrectly, Abby?"  
She saw the dangerous look in his eye as one eyebrow went up.  
Her mouth went dry as she lost her ability to speak. All she could do was stare at his lips.  
He shook his head.  
"Now, now, Abigail, I told you, did I not, that if you continued......"  
Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes.  
"That if you looked at me again that was in anyway sexual, I'd have to take you."  
And still there eyes were locked.  
"Now didn't I say that?"  
He had lowered his voice as he stared her down.  
"Yes. You said that."  
Her voice was a mere whisper.  
Marcus gave a slight shake of his head.  
"You are lucky I take my job seriously, Abby."  
And with a boldness she didn't know she had, she spoke.  
"Why doesn't that feel lucky?"  
His eyes grew even datker before he cupped her face with one hand as he slid his thumb over her lower lip. She sucked in her breath.  
"Your going to have to pay for this. Not while I'm on the clock, but make no mistake, Abby, I will have you."

To be continued.....


	6. Chapter 6

And then he removed his hand and walked away while Abby could do nothing except to watch him walk back to the conference room.  
She couldn't even speak, her eyes dragged over him. His ass firm, she wanted to hold it in her hands as he pumped into her. Abby couldn't help herself as she licked her lips.  
Slowly she swiveled her chair back around to her desk.  
It took everything she had to not beg of him touch her, to help her release in some way. But fuck, he was who he was and she knew he would make her wait.  
She had to force herself to work even though it was the furthest thing from her mind.

Callie came back from lunch.  
The women talked briefly as Kane watched.  
Callie said something as the women stood together, Abby laughed, a deep throaty chuckle as she threw her head back. Her fingers grazing her clevage as she did it.  
Marcus couldn't take his eyes off her.  
Abby had always been beautiful, he had always wanted her and then that kiss.....hot and electric as it sent triggers to his groin  
The feel of her in his arms was enough of a thrill that no other woman would do. And wasn't that why he really broke it off with Cindy?  
No, he wanted the Abby who made him half crazy with her need to do things her way, he wanted the Abby who could be in sweats and t-shirt with her hair pulled back, eating a slice of pizza and looking sexy as hell, he wanted the woman who cried with Callie when her dog died and he desperately wanted the woman in front of him who was laughing as if she didn't know her simple acts made him achingly hard under the table.  
He had to ignore it of course, wait for his body to work it out.  
Hadn't he cum to the thought of her this morning as the water cascaded over him?  
He had been hard as a rock when he woke up. Hurriedly getting into the shower because he was running late and then damn it if the cold water wouldn't help him as she floated through his mind.  
Kane had no choice but to stroke his length, his breath catching and his chest tightening as he pictured her on her knees before him. She would suck greedily as if she couldn't get enough, he wasn't sure how he knew this but with all things Abby, he sensed things about her.  
He ran his thumb over the edge, using the precum to imagine it was the wetness of her mouth. Marcus couldn't help it as he let his head fall back against the tile as his right hand picked up speed, and he couldn't help that her name fell from his lips as he called out to his imaginary lover. He came hard as he imagined her swallowing for him, somehow he knew she would.  
By the time his hard on finally went down, his balls were aching with pressure as he sat at the table. 

When Marcus was done he stopped at Abby's desk.she had a sucker in her mouth which did nothing to relieve the tension between his legs. He stared at her mouth, Abby took it from between her lips with a pop. She watched as his eyes filled wirh dark lust.  
"Are you done, Marcus?"  
She had already known the answer, he knew she did. That was just like her though, to push him.  
"Not in the slightest. I will see you later, Abigail."  
He emphasized the word will making her nipples hard as his eyes stared at her with a promise that he would indeed keep his word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was in the shower when Callie knocked.  
She poked her head out from behind the curtain.  
"What's up?"  
Callie opened the door.  
"I'm off. Don't forget I'm staying with Jaha tonight and I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
"Have fun."  
Callie winked in response  
"I plan on it. And Abby?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"It's a shame that the only one seeing your body is me. Call Marcus."  
"I'm still with Jake."  
"So call him first and then call Marcus."  
"Bye Callie."

Abby stepped from the shower, she towel dried her hair, put lotion on and wrapped herself in a large white towel. The knock on the door didn't surprise her. Callie was always forgetting her keys, effectively locking herself out. Abby laughed and swung open the door without looking.  
"Always forgetting stuff."  
Suddenly without warning she was grabbed by her arm and pushed up against the wall. She gasped, Marcus had her wrists in his hands and above her head.  
He shook his head.  
His hair wasn't slicked back. God, he had waves, her stomach fluttered, his grey t-shirt tight across his chest as his black jeans clung to him in a way she wanted to cling to him.  
"You shouldn't let random people into your apartment, Abby. They might do things to you."  
He was as breathless as she was.  
"What will you do to me, Marcus?'  
His eyes were staring at her body clad only in a towel. He was hungry, a predator looking for his meal and Abby was more than willing to oblige.  
He gave her a warning look as his eyes met hers.  
"I am going to make you scream, I promise. Now, Abby, I told you I would take you. I was so clear and what did you do?"  
He was waiting for a response. Her heart was beating wildly, everything in her coming alive. Why wasn't he against her? Kissing her? Banging her against the wall?  
"I couldn't stop looking at you."  
"And you knew you were making me hard as I sat at that table, didn't you, Abby?"  
He dragged his eyes down her body.  
"No, I didn't know."  
His eyes flashed back to hers.  
"You're lying, Abby. Don't ever lie to me, my Queen."  
She gasped.  
"Yes, I knew. I knew."  
She was whimpering by his choice of words and needing him so bad.  
He took both her wrists in his large hand as one went to the front of the towel.  
"Are you ready to succumb to me, Abigail?"  
She moaned as he yanked the towel from her body.

To be continued......


	7. Chapter 7

He took both her wrists in his large hand as one went to the front of the towel.  
"Are you ready to succumb to me, Abigail?"  
She moaned as he yanked the towel from her body.  
Except for his hand holding hers, he wasn't touching her and yet she was writhing under his stare, whimpers escaped her.  
When he stepped closer, his eyes cascading over her body, she was sure there was no way she could keep standing but then hadn't he commanded her to?  
He curved the index finger of his right hand and barely grazed his knuckle over her stomach.  
"You're magnificent, Abigail."  
She moaned in response, she was past the point of words and he hadn't even kissed her. Oh how she desperately needed to feel his lips.  
She pulled her wrists trying to take them from his grip, Abby groaned as he kept firm.  
"Abby?"  
Her eyes were dark, blown open with desire as she looked up at him, silently pleading.  
"Do you want me to let go?"  
"I'm begging you."  
The words came out in a gasp. Marcus immediately let go and cupped her face as he stood chest to chest with her, Abby held on for dear life as she tried to get oxygen to her brain.  
When he spoke, it was husky which did nothing to help ease her ache.  
"You are somehow under the impression that I want you to beg. Never in a million years would I ever make you beg for me when it is I that is so unworthy of you."  
And then when she was so sure she would finally taste his lips, he leaned over and suddenly he was carrying her.  
Marcus had been in the apartment several times before, so it was no surprise when he maneuvered them easily into her room.  
Marcus didn't lay her on her bed, no, he set her to her feet and before she could say a word, he tugged off his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor and then he was on his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her waist while he kissed her stomach softly before resting his forehead against her and inhaling the scent of her skin.  
Abby put one hand in his hair while the other was splayed open on his back, trying to hold him in place.  
His hands moved to her hips, his figers moving as if he wanted to memorize every slope, curve and imperfection. They moved down her outer thighs, behind her knees and down her calves. Each tantalizing touch seeming to move through her entire body.  
Suddenly no one else existed, it was just them, in this room with the bed waiting for them.  
Marcus had been following his fingers with his eyes.  
He wanted his mouth to follow.  
When he stood up, she was sure that finally, finally her kiss would find his lips.  
No, Marcus Kane could never make things that simple.  
Instead he looked in her eyes, bit his lip and then spoke gently.  
"Lay on the bed."  
A command. His commands were back.  
"There are ways I want to please you, Abby."  
Sexual Marcus, was anything in life hotter? No!  
"You're perfect, better than I dreamt."  
Romantic Marcus. Abby felt like her head was spinning. One minute she wanted him to thrust himself into her for a night of wild sex as she only imagined it could be and then just as fast she wanted him to take her in his arms for gentle lovemaking. Marcus had her all over the place and he had done most of it with nothing more than words.  
Abby scooted back on the large bed, comforter soft beneath her as she watched him and waited for what he would do.  
His mouth on the inside of her ankle was not what she had expected. The loud moan that escaped her was what he had expected. He squeezed her calf as his mouth stayed low, the shocks going straight to her center.  
His tongue found the back of her knee, she had never once fantasized about this act and now she knew she would never forget it.  
"Turn over."  
He commanded it, she did it. Abby moaned loudly into the purple comforter beneath her as he gave a hot, wet, open mouth kiss to the back of her knee.  
Marcus hands weren't idle, where his mouth worked on one leg, his hand squeezed, pulled and massaged the other.  
Marcus knew he could take her now and she would be ready and yet he didn't want to finish too soon. No, after all the time of dreaming of her, he wanted this memory to be something impossible for her to forget.  
He bit his way up to where her leg met her ass and kissed again.  
"Oh Marcus......ahhhhh"  
He kissed her hips, along the small of her back and across her other hip.  
She was writhing beneath him.  
When his mouth landed on the center of her back as he bit down, a whimper escaped her.  
"Marcus, Please. Please turn me over."  
His mouth was moving up her back, Abby knew the second his mouth touched her neck that she wouldn't be able to handle it, somehow he knew it too.  
Marcus moved her hair away from her neck, did he kiss her right away? No. That would be too damn easy and Marcus was a sensual man.  
He straddled her hips as he looked down at her back and neck befire him.  
His fingertips of his right hand moving from her lower back and up to her neck.  
"You have to pay, Abigail. I warned you, did I not?"  
"You warned me that you would take me, Marcus......"  
He leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear.  
"What Abby?"  
"Why haven't you taken me?"  
He moaned against her ear, her words being enough to make him almost loose his reserve.  
He dragged his nose along her neck as he inhaled her.  
"You left me hard under that table. Jesus, Abby. I couldn't even relieve it."  
She moved her ass, firmly hitting his trapped erection.  
He groaned.  
"You could relieve it now."  
"Abby, you have to pay for all the times you've left me wanting you."  
"All the times?"  
He was loosing and he knew it. He unbuttoned his pants.  
"Don't move."  
He shoved his pants away as his erection sprang up and hard now that it was no longer trapped beneath the denim material.  
Abby moaned as she watched him, he was trying to gain his composure by biting his lip, his eyes closed as he slowly moved back over her.  
His penis sliding over her, Abby biting her own lip.  
"Let me turn over."  
She knew she was gaining power. And then she turned over on her own and came face to face with disheveled Marcus.  
"If I am your queen, then don't deny me. Didn't you promise to never make me beg?"  
He opened his eyes and his gaze bore into hers.  
She wrapped her legs around him as he gasped.  
He was determined, still so damn determined.  
Once again her arms were over her head as he held her hands down by interlacing their fingers. They both had gasped as their bodies were stretched out against each other. His erection, tight and hard against her stomach.  
When he spoke, it was whispered, his voice full of need as he looked in her eyes.  
"Abigail, I hate that you're my queen when another man is your king. And as much as I've tried to deny my feelings for you, tonight I'll pretend that I'm your king."  
He moved his hips back, his strained cock finding her entrance.  
"Wait. Wait."  
He waited, he could never deny her.  
"What? Abby, what is it?"  
He was terrified that she had changed her mind. He swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes.  
"I was supposed to end things at the party but he was drunk. I only want you. I hated you because of how you made me feel. It wasn't your fault. I just didn't fully understand it until now."  
The tears had come.  
Marcus smiled and then finally kissed her. He let go of her hands and moved them into her hair, he kissed her deeply and throughly, a thousand times better than their first kiss.  
He slid into her slowly, their lips parting as they moaned against each other.  
"Abby?"  
She moaned in response.  
"Did you sleep with him? Does he know you like this?"  
She grabbed his face, cupping him.  
Her heart felt like it would break to tell him.  
"Only once but never quite like this."  
And that was enough for Marcus as he filled her.  
Marcus moved slowly as the grunts and moans escaped them. She was wet, tight and hot and the sensations were almost too much. Yet, he wanted it to feel as good for her as it did for him.  
"I want you to cum like this, Abby."  
"I've never cum like this."  
She was embarrassed to admit it.  
That only pushed him on as he picked up a little speed, she liked that. Her head went back as she moaned his name.  
"You will this time. I'm not going to be done until I know your satisfied."  
That made her moan again as her hips bucked up involuntarily to meet his.  
"Oh my God."  
She felt the heat begin to move through her, only recognizing it from the memory of her own fingers.  
"Tell me, Abby"  
"I'm getting close."  
Marcus watched her face as her mouth fell open, her hair sprawled out beneath her on the pillow, the way her breasts moved up and down by the movement of his thrusts.  
He was sucking the air through his teeth as he moved in, out and in again. He wanted to cum, he could feel it building.  
"Marcus?"  
She yelled it.  
"Anything, Abby, anything."  
"Faster."  
And he obliged, their bodies slapping against one another, they were letting out guttural moans as they both got closer. Marcus clutching the comforter beneath him as he tried desperately to hang on.  
Abby's back arched. She was screaming his name. He slid one hand beneath her to hold her in place as she came. With fast and heavy final thrusts he came as he mumbled "My queen, my queen." In her ear.  
He rolled off of her and onto his back.  
"That was brilliant."  
She said it as her breathing was still hitched.  
"More than brilliant."  
They smiled.  
"I'm starving, Abby. Want me to order food?"  
She felt relieved. Abby had been sure that like Jake, he was going to leave.

To be continued..........


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus sat in his boxers on her living room floor, Abby was in a black robe, tied loosely at the waist. She sat criss crossed on the couch as she ate chips and salsa.   
"Thank you for the food, Marcus."  
He looked up from his spot on the floor.   
"Well, I would have liked to actually take you out."  
"Why didn't you?"  
He put down the take out container which held his burrito and turned to face her. His eyes on hers.   
"Because you're still technically attached and I don't want people talking."  
She reached out and cupped his face, her thumb running over his lips.   
"It will be soon."  
He gave a slight nod while giving a quick kiss to the pad of her thumb before taking her hand in his while his eyes stayed glued to hers.   
"I hope so."  
She leaned forward bringing her forehead to his.  
"Marcus, do you think I'm lying?"  
"No, I don't think you're lying. I'm worried about how long you'll want to hide me in the aftermath of the breakup."  
"Marcus?"  
"Yes?"  
"I won't drag it out."  
He didn't look like he believed it.  
"Abby?"  
"Anything Marcus."  
He gave the smallest of smiles.  
"Are you done eating? I'm tired and just want to lay next to you."  
"Are you going to stay?"  
"Is that alright?"  
Abby grinned.   
"I was hoping you would."  
They cleaned up their food and somehow ended up back on the couch.   
"Abby, is Callie gone for the night?"  
He was on his left side while she was on her right. Her head against his chest.   
"Yes. Why?"  
"She might be a little shocked if she comes home and sees us asleep on the couch."  
Abby laughed. He leaned his head back to look at her.   
"What's so funny?"  
Her eyes met his.  
"Callie is my best friend. She wouldn't be shocked."  
The realization hit Marcus.  
"So she knew that something might happen?"  
Abby ran her knuckles down his face.  
"Callie knew I was attracted to you long before I did. In fact she wanted me to end things with Jake long before I had made the decision."  
Something in Abby's belly fluttered when Marcus moved hair away from her face.   
"Were you in love with him, Abby?"  
"No, I mean I thought I was but then I knew something was off."  
"Why?"  
Her left hand was trailing up and down his back.   
"I didn't get excited the way Callie did when she was going to see Jaha. I thought something was wrong with me and Jake was getting more and more annoyed with me."  
He looked confused.  
"Why?"  
Abby shrugged and put her head back against his chest.   
The embarrassment seem to fill her.   
"Abby? You alright?"  
"I can't look at you while I say it."  
Marcus let his fingers run up and down her leg as he gave her whatever time she needed.   
"I wasn't physically excited when he kissed me. It made him angry."  
"Why'd you sleep with him?"  
"I'm the only college student I know that was still a virgin. I thought maybe I would like it."  
She was shaking her head. Marcus leaned his cheek against the top of her head.  
"But you didn't?"  
"No, and then three months later I was kissing you in a closet and I knew there wasn't anything wrong with me."  
He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek again.   
"There is most definitely nothing wrong with you, Abby"  
She kissed his collarbone.   
"I've never slept next to a man before."  
"He didn't stay with you after?"  
"No, he was mad. Said he had to go. I lied and said I wouldn't have sex again because he had just up and left."  
"I'm sorry your first experience was so bad."  
His fingers were at the back of her neck, massaging and relaxing her.  
"I'm just relieved I'm not screwed up."  
"Definitely not, Abby."  
They were both wuiet for a moment.  
"Abby, I knew very quickly how passionate you would be. I couldn't figure out why you didn't like me when I knew we would be good."  
Abby leaned her nose against his neck, quickly becoming addicted to his smell.   
"It bothered me when you would have Diana hanging all over you, or Carissa from lab or Monica at the pixza place."  
"I never had a thing with Diana or the other two for that matter. I just......ugh I just wish I had had the courage to tell you that I wanted you, Abby."  
"I didn't make it easy."  
"No, you didn't."  
They both laughed.   
"Marcus, it was like you kissed me and my whole world was turned upside down."  
"Mine too."  
She smiled against him.  
"Abby, look at me."  
She looked up at him almost timidly, only seeing him because of the light of the television. His eyes ran over her face.   
"I think you are insanely beautiful. Look, I've been with other people but never have I've been so nervous that I would be kicked out of a girls apartment. I am here because I want to be here and I meant what I said....."  
"When you said what?"  
He looked at her with the sweetest look she had ever seen and then suddenly he looked almost guilty.   
"I hate that he was the man you were with."  
"You did say something along those lines."  
"Abby?"  
His heart clutched when she looked at him with her eyes shining.  
"What?"  
"You must know how badly I want that job."  
She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.   
"When you ask me to be your girlfriend, I'll agree in a hot second."  
"No more hating me then?"   
He was still giving into her kisses that seemed to level him completely.  
"Not even a little bit. Marcus."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Please be sure I'm what you want, I think I'm going to fall pretty hard."  
He leaned back to stare in her eyes.   
"I already have."  
He kissed her one last time before the long day stole the last of their energy.

To be continued.........


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll see you after work?"  
Abby said it as she pushed her sunglasses up in her hair. Marcus smiled as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her gently to him.  
"Absolutely."  
Their kiss was filled with promise, he let out a small moan.  
"I certainly wish it was Saturday."  
"Why is that Mr.Kane?"  
He nipped at her jaw.  
"Because I wouldn't allow you to leave bed."  
"More punishments?"  
"So many more."  
They kissed once more before they left her apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Law office, this is Abby."  
"Hey baby, I'm home."  
The sound of Jake's voice rattled her.  
"Jake!"  
Abby made eye contact with Callie across the room.  
"I was hoping you could come by tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes, Abby. We haven't seen each other since Saturday and it's been longer since other things......"  
Jake let the sentence die off.  
"Um........"  
Abby wasn't sure what to say and she proved that by letting her own sentence die.  
"Abby?"  
She blinked quickly and swallowed hard.  
"I'll come by after work."  
"Great! I can't wait to see you."  
She heard the relief in his voice.  
"I'll see you toight Jake."  
She clicked off the phone. 

Abby text Marcus.  
'Jake came back early. Going to see him after work.'  
'So you'll tell him tonight?'  
'Yes.'  
'Can you call me when you're done?'  
'I promise.'  
Marcus shoved his phone back in the pocket of his pants before walking into the mall to grab paperwork from one of his boss's clients.  
"Marcus?"  
He turned to see Jake coming towards him all bright eyed and smiles.  
"Jake, what's going on?"  
"Dude! You aren't going to believe it!"  
Marcus felt akward just standing near Jake.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm getting married."  
Marcus had to close his mouth quickly.  
"What do you mean?"  
Jake laughed and hit Marcus on the shoulder as he pulled the small black box from his pants pocket.  
"I'm going to ask Abby to marry me. We have quite the romantic night planned, we have had a rough few weeks but I'm going to change all that."  
Marcus put his hand through his hair as he tried to steady himself.  
Jake seemed to sense something was wrong.  
"You alright? You look pale."  
"Jake, I have to get to a client. We need him to sign paperwork. I'll see you around."  
Marcus started to leave.  
"Kane?"  
He turned back briefly  
"Yeah?"  
"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"  
"Once she says yes."  
"Oh she'll say yes."  
Marcus only stared for a moment before walking away.  
He knew he had to warn Abby as soon as he was done with the client. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, most of that time spent waiting, Marcus was finally leaving the mall. He called Abby's cell....no answer. He got the voicemail at her work. Marcus let out a grunt before putting his phone on the dashboard hookup and pulled outbof the parking lot with a sinking feeling in his chest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus ran up the stairs and into Abby's work. A bell alerted his arrival. Callie came out and smiled.  
"Hey, you just missed Abby."  
"She's not here?"  
Callie shook her head.  
"No, she was in a meeting all day and then left saying she had to do something."  
"To go see Jake."  
Callie shrugged.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, she told me. What she doesn't know is that he's going to propose."  
Callie's mouth dropped open and then she grabbed her sweater and purse.  
"I have to get home."  
Marcus was staring at her.  
"What, Marcus?"  
"Why do you sound worried, Callie?"  
"The same reason you look sick to your stomach. Abby wants to be married."  
"And one night with me isn't enough to make her say no?"  
"I'm sorry, Kane. I don't know."  
"Can I come with you?"  
"Sure."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby pulled into Jake's driveway and took a deep breath.  
"Hey!"  
Jake came running out the front door picked her up in his arms and spun her around.  
"I missed you so much, Abby."  
"You had a good time?"  
"Always good to see family. Come on."  
He pulled her with him up the steps and into the house where a bottle of wine sat on the table and slow music filled his small house.  
"The time away got me thinking."  
Abby wished he'd say whater he felt he needed to say so that she could talk.  
"Got you thinking about what, Jake?"  
He smiled and pulled her onto the couch with him.  
"My parents offered to buy you and I a house near them in Georgetown. Isn't that great? All we have to do is get married. Abby, all I've ever wanted was a family. We could have that. Look, I know our first time was anything but spectacular but listen with enoigh practice you can be good at anything. So, this is a win......."  
He got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket.  
"Say yes, Abby and we get a house."  
She stared at him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus sat on Abby's catch where hours before they had woken up. He sat there as Jaha spoke logically and Callie paced as the hours ticked slowly by.

To be continued..........


	10. Chapter 10

"She's home, man."  
Marcus had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. He looked around and suddenly he remembered. Abby! Abby! Where was she? He looked up at Jaha who seemed to understand.  
"She's in her room."  
Marcus was up in a hot second. He paused when he heard crying. He looked back at Jaha who shrugged.  
"Jake didn't take it well."  
"Did he hurt her?"  
"Not physically. Said enough though."  
Marcus shook his head and stood in her doorway, Callie was sitting on the bed facing Abby who had her face in her hands. It seemed as if he could do nothing but stare. He had to yell at his legs to work, to get moving.  
Finally, he took a few steps in.  
"Abby?"  
She looked up at him, her eyes swollen from crying.  
"Marcus?""  
She said it as if she didn't quite believe it.  
"Do you......What.......Can I get you anything?"  
She was quiet for a moment as she stared at him, he would have done just about anything as long as she answered.  
"Just you."  
The words were a mere whisper. Marcus moved slowly towards the bed as Callie stood, she squeezed Marcus's shoulder as she passed him. He took the spot where Callie had been and took Abby into his arms as she cried against him. Marcus was at a loss and so he did what he felt was right and kiss the top of her head.  
Abby was still fully dressed in her clothes from work and yet she felt depleted of all strength.  
It was only when the tears seemed to subside, that Marcus finally spoke.  
"Baby, what happened?"  
"He asked me to be his wife."  
Marcus just continued to stroke her back.  
"He didn't want to marry me because he loved me. He wanted to marry me so that his parents would buy us a house. Who dreams of that? I always thought when someone proposed it would be because they loved me and that's not the worst part."  
She sat up and shook her head, looking away from Marcus. He kept his eyes glued to her.  
"He said that I was pretty, the perfect trophy wife."  
Suddenly she stood and walked away from the bed and to her dresser, pulling out a nightgown.  
"I'm sorry, Abby."  
She seemed not to hear him.  
"I said no. Told him that when I got married it would be because I was in love and do you know what he said to me?"  
Marcus almost felt shocked when she was suddenly staring at him.  
"What Abby?"  
"He said that I wasn't the kind of girls guys fall in love with......."  
She stopped staring at Kane because she didn't want to see his expression when she told him in case she saw Jake's truth mirrored in Marcus's eyes. Abby shut her bedroom door before flipping on the bathroom light and stepping in.  
"He said I was the kind of girl guys want to fuck and therefore he was my only chance since I wasn't any good at that."  
Marcus gasped as the words fell from her lips. He stayed frozen for a second before he heard the shower water go on.  
Abby pulled her clothes from her body and stepped in sighing as the hot water cascaded over her. Marcus stepping into the shower with her wasn't what she expected, truth be told, she hadn't expected him to say or do anything at all.  
And then suddenly he was there, cupping her face and staring into her red and swollen eyes. They were naked chest to naked chest, so close that it forced his shoulders up.  
"Abby, last night was more than a fuck. Alot more....."  
His words came out breatless as Abby had no choice but to watch him and here in the shower, he was a sight to behold.  
"And you were everything I could have ever wanted in a lover. I'm not going to try to touch you tonight and not because I don't want you. I always, hear me when I say this, Abigail......I always want you. Jake didn't mean those things, he was hurt and angry."  
She gave a slight nod as her eyes filled up with tears.  
"Don't cry, Abby. I'd do anything to only see your happy tears."  
"Marcus, stay with me tonight. I want to sleep in your arms."  
He nodded.  
"I'd be here every night if you wanted me here."  
He kissed her gently before they finished their shower.  
Marcis slid into her bed for the second night in a row, Abby sighed as he took her in his arms, suddenly it was as if she finally knew where her home was. They laid face to face, naked and content.  
"Jake isn't a bad guy, Abby. He just gets out of sorts when things don't go his way. He shouldn't have said what he did though."  
"No, he really shocked me by saying those things."  
"But it's over now, right?"  
She gave him the first smile he saw from her all night.  
"It is over. I made that clear."  
"How long, Abby?"  
"How long until what?"  
"How long until I don't have to hide my feelings for you?"  
She gave s full blown grin forcing a smile from him.  
"For now you can share your feelings for me all you want."  
He arched an eyebrow.  
"Just promised to keep my hands to myself tonight."  
She arched her own eyebrow  
"You mean when we were in the shower? We were younger then, naive, full of childish hopes and dreams."  
He laughed as she leaned into him for a kiss as she giggled.  
"You won't think me a man of my word."  
"Like hell, you came through on that one promise."  
"What promise was that?"  
She dragged his earlobe through her teeth.  
"Fuck, Abby."  
"The one where I would be shaking beneath you and all the neighbors would know your name."  
"Yes, I did come through on that."  
"Do it sgain, babe."  
He moaned into her ear as he pulled her on top of him. 

To be continued........


	11. Chapter 11

And the weeks went by. The weather changed, bringing the heat.  
Marcus and Abby cooled things in an attempt to not push it into Jake's face and in order to concentrate on finals.  
It was hard to sit with their groups of friends and not touch or kiss. In all honesty it was hard to not push Abby into some dark corner and slam into her over and over until she was screaming and cumming against him.  
Abby's head swam with the same thoughts.  
Today, along with all their friends they sat around the grassy area under a large oak tree.  
Marcus and Abby side by side, not touching and yet aching to.  
"So tomorrow we will head to the lake. Jake takes a room, Pike and Diana will share, Callie and I will share of course, Abby takes one and Marcus in the other."  
"I'm heading out after lab. Anyone need a ride?" Jake said it as he looked around.  
"I'm riding with Jaha and Abby, Marcus is coming up after his last final and Pike and Diana are taking the motorcycle up midday."  
"Abby, why are you riding with Jaha and Callie?"  
And there it was, the awkwardness. Jake would be fine and then suddenly say something that made everything feel tense.  
"Because Callie and I have our last final together at eight."  
He gave a slight nod as he stared at the woman who refused to be his wife.  
Marcus seemed to sense the tension.  
"So tomorrow at this time, we will be at the lake."  
Abby gave him a small thankful smile.  
"Yes! As for me. I have to get home to study or I'll stress all weekend about my grade."  
Abby stood with Callie beside her. It was difficult to not so much as kiss him goodbye.  
A text came in immediately to his phone..  
'Can't keep my hands off you much longer.'  
'We will be at the lake for five days. I promise to get you alone, Abby.'  
'Good, I don't know how I'm supposed to see you in the lake and not wrap my legs around you.'  
'Stop babe! I'm already hurting as it is. Keep this up and you'll be too sore for finals. '  
'Promises, promises.'  
'Fuck, Abby!'  
'I'll stop. See you tomorrow.'  
'<3'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was reflected off the lake, Callie and Jaha were sharing a tender moment as they were waist deep in the water. Pike and Diana were side by side as they spoke in whispers.  
Jake came up and sat down with another beer in hand.  
"Kane's here."  
Abby whipped her head around and watched as he pulled to a stop, she tried desperately to hide the smile on her face.  
"So he is."  
Marcus waved as he got out of the truck. Damn! He was in black shorts, a blue tank top and was wearing black sunglasses, making it even more difficult for Abby to not launch herself at him.  
Marcus saw even at a distance the way she licked her lips, he groaned to himself as he felt the blood rush through his veins. The only way to keep his growing erection from being obvious was to get into the house. It took everything Abby had to stay seated. 

Marcus took a seat across the fire from Abby, he would be able to watch her this way, They made eye contact through the flames. Abby let her eyes move over him as she brought her ice cold beer to her lips. Marcus gave her a warning look. Abby only arched an eyebrow in response.  
Marcus tried desperately to listen to the conversations of his friends who were now huddled around the fire talking about their plans for the following day. He couldn't care less. No his eyes were on Abby's fingertips as they grazed her clevage. Fuck! He wanted his own fingers there, his mouth his tongue as he fucked her into oblivion.  
All eyes were on Diana as she spoke giving Kane the opportunity to shift in his chair, the hard on becoming more and more obvious. Abby smirked, enjoying the way her slight moves had such an impact on him.  
In one move, he ripped off his shirt in an effort to let the breeze cool off the raging heat. Abby's mouth fell open as her eyes hungrily drank him in. This time it was Marcus who arched an eyebrow as he dropped the shirt in his lap to hide the bulge.  
Abby loved his shoulders, his chest, his collarbone. She enjoyed sinking her teeth into the broadness of his shoulders as she rode his thick shaft as she was forced to be quiet.  
Her breathing had changed, she couldn't look away and yet she knew she should. Abby was ready for him, he could take him in into her right now and she would be slick, hot and aching for him to give her everything he had. She craved it.  
"Were off to bed."  
Diana and Pike said their goodbyes as they headed into the house.  
"I think we will head in too."  
Jaha and Callie left hand in hand.  
"Goodnight gentlemen."  
Abby stood leaving Marcus with Jake. She smirked at him before leaving.  
"Well, Jake I think that's my cue. I'll see you in the morning."  
Marcus kept his shirt bunched in his hand as he kept his hardness covered. Jake walked beside him as they entered the house.  
"I'm going to watch t.v."  
Jake plopped on the couch, it took Marcus everything he had not to sigh. How was he supposed to get to Abby's room when Jake would have a clear shot?  
Marcus entered his room and threw his shirt on the floor in frustration.  
"Took you long enough."  
He spun to face Abby who stood silhouetted by the light of the moon, she stood completely naked.  
"Damn it, babe."  
He ripped off his shirts, his need for her completely on display.  
Marcus moved to her and kissed her hard.  
"I should make you pay, Abby."  
"For what?"  
"For making me crave you so damn much."  
He backed her up against the wall and picked her up in one fluid motion. Abby gasped.  
"Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Fuck me......"  
Marcus couldn't have held back if he wanted too. He plunged into her with everything he had.  
Their moans mixed in with those of the other couples whose headboards banged against the walls.  
"I missed you."  
She yelled it as filled her over and over again. Stretching her, pleasing her.  
Marcus tried desperately to clutch the wall behind her as her tightness seemed to hold him in place.  
"Fuck, I couldn't go one more day, not one more second."  
He said it breathlessly as his hard orgasm begin to build.  
"Please, baby."  
She knew he was close by the way his voice was strained.  
"I'm close, my love. I'm close."  
Nothing was better that watching Abby as her head flung back in pure bliss as she came over him. Marcus let himself go as his entire body shook and he was left gasping as he set her to her feet.  
They stood together trying to catch their breath, their bodies hot and sweaty.  
"I need to get back to my room."  
He shook his head against her shoulder.  
"Not a chance I'm letting you sleep anywhere if its not with me, Abby."  
She smiled and kissed him.  
"I like you too much, Marcus Kane."

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Neither knew who had fallen asleep first after they had showered and snuggled into bed together.  
And neither knew who woke up first as the moon still hung filling Marcus's room with a slight glow. They only knew the other was next to them and that their session against the wall hadn't been enough to ease their need.  
Their kisses turned heavy quickly which had easily started as a sweet gentle sleepy kiss from Marcus to Abby.  
Then Abby had let her hands slide over him, pulling him closer and although Marcus had been the dominant one, he had no problem letting Abby take the reigns. And when she pushed him on his back, he watched her with anticipation as she dragged her teeth across his collarbone.  
Abby knew what she wanted and who was he to say no? Instead he lazily put one hand behind his head while the other went to the back of hers.  
She easily put his body on high alert as she grazed his nipples, he moaned almost too loudly, this time not covered by the sounds of other couples.  
Her tongue drifted down his torso, he couldn't keep still beneath her which sent her heart beating like a thunderstorm in her chest.  
Abby had never taken in him in her mouth and she was thrilled at the idea of pleasing him this way.  
Their lovemaking sessions had always been quick and to the point. And then finals came and they had been forced apart completely. There were ways Abby wanted to know him and ways he wanted him to know her.  
So this would be the starting point.  
He was achingly hard by the time she sucked his inner thigh, she knew now that he wanted her to do it. She could see it in the way he couldn't keep still or the way the precum leaked from his tip.  
If she had looked at him she would see that he was watching her with eyes that were pleading.  
And then she took him in her mouth and this time Marcus couldn't have hid the moan that escaped him. Abby had never done this before and it seemed to send the blood coursing through her own body. She hadn't expected that it would turn her on, Oh but damn it, it did!  
Abby had asked Callie for tips and then Abby read some online. Abby was never a bad student and she proved it now as Marcus gripped the sheets as his hips had no choice but to follow the rhythm of her mouth. She stole a look at her lover and felt the heat course through her when she saw his head tilted back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the bliss that was Abby.  
She massaged his sac, sending more moans escaping him as one hand let her nails drag down his outer thigh.  
Abby slowed down, wanting his orgasm to be worked for, wanting it to be something impossible for him to forget. And then she sped up again.  
"Baby......"  
The word was strangled as it broke from his lips.  
Abby responded by gripping a hand around him and tugging as she sucked his tip.  
"Abby.....Abby......"  
She didn't stop.  
Faster. Harder.  
"Oh God! Abby....."  
And then he exploded hot and heavy into her mouth.  
His hips were up and off the bed as his back was arched and then his body went limp and the room was filled with his heavy breathing as he slowly regained control over his body.  
She cuddled against his body after she climbed back near him.  
It took him several minutes to come out of the ecstasy that Abby had put him in.  
"That was fantastic, Abby. I'm not sure that I will ever breathe normal again."  
She grinned as he leaned over her to kiss her.  
"Really great, Abby."  
And then his mouth was sucking her ear lobe, damn if that didn't get her every time.  
He bit her shoulder sending shocks through her entire body as she laid beneath him, clutching his shoulders.  
Marcus took her nipple into his mouth, grazing her with his teeth.  
"Beautiful, you're so damn beautiful."  
His right fingers moved through her folds which were already hot and slick. She moaned as he squeezed her clit.  
"Oh God, Marcus."  
"Has anyone ever sucked you off before?"  
She felt the heat rush in her cheeks as he flicked his tongue over her nipple as his thumb applied pressure to the hard bud. Abby moaned again.  
"Never."  
This answer pleased him and she knew it.  
He kissed her hungrily before moving his greedy lips to her neck.  
"You're going to like it, Abby. I warn you to cover your mouth when you cum."  
He stopped sucking her neck and looked down at her.  
"Why Marcus?"  
She was barely able to get the words out forcing a smile from Marcus.  
"Because you're going to want to scream my name over and over."  
"So?"  
He looked at her seriously, moving the hair away from her face.  
"Do you not want to be a secret anymore, Abby?"  
She ran both hands through his perfect hair and then pulled him in for a gentle kiss.  
"Marcus, I want to be the woman on your arm. Nothing would make me happier than to touch you, kiss you and hold you when I want."  
"Then let me talk to him tomorrow, Abby. This hiding is fucked up and Abby, I don't want this thing we have hidden."  
"Kiss me."  
And he did, he kissed her until they were panting.  
Marcus slipped the fingers of his right hand into her, he gazed at her, as her eyes went dark and heavy with desire, her lips swollen from their kisses, they held eye contact as he moved two fingers in and out of her, she was moaning and then he had no choice but to kiss her. This moment with Abby was everything he had always wanted with her.  
When she was breathless beneath him, he let his mouth move over her body. Abby was already moaning, she had no control and then his mouth was kissing, biting and sucking her belly, her inner thighs and then finally she knew what it was like to feel him on her most sensitive spot.  
"Oh my God! Marcus!"  
The truth was Marcus liked that his name was falling from her lips and he didn't want to care who heard it. No, he was proud that he could make Abby feel things she had never felt before.  
She was already close, he could feel it in the way her sex clenched around his fingers as he moved in and out of her. Marcus sucked the tiny bud and then smiled as she  
rolled her hips against him. Abby tried to cover her mouth as she felt the orgasm begin to move through her.  
"My love, I'm so close."  
He applied more pressure and moved his fingers faster as he hit the spot inside at a quicker rate.  
And then her muffled moans filled the room as she came harder than she ever had before.  
Marcus moved his body over her, he pulled her legs around his waist as he positioned himself. Abby was still gasping. He took her hands and placed them behind her, interlacing their fingers.  
They liked this feeling of being stretched out against each other.  
This time it was slow, they watched one another as he filled her. Abby had wondered if he would ever touch her like this, slow and peaceful.  
When Marcus closed his eyes, she cupped his face and watched him.  
She felt the butterflies in her stomach.  
Abby bit her lip to keep from saying what she wanted.  
And then just like that she felt her orgasm began to build, his eyes were on her again. Marcus liked watching her when she came and Abby knew she would never shy away from giving him the opportunity to allow him this.  
Her breathing changed, her back arched forcing her breasts against him. He had his hands gently on the side of her head.  
"God, you are so beautiful like this. Cum for me, Abigail."  
And then the wetness poured from her as he kissed her to muffle her moans.  
And only when her climax was over did he give into his as Abby kissed his face, with her hands on his back, spreading her legs farther so he could finish off deep within her.  
When he let go, this time her muffling his moans with a kiss, he collapsed over her. Nuzzling his head into her chest as they gave into the drowsiness that over took them as only good sex could do.

To be continued..........


	13. Chapter 13

They woke up together, later than they should have for a hidden couple while they could hear Jake's loud booming voice down stairs with the others and yet they couldn't tear themselves away.  
Abby's head resting comfortably against Kane's chest as he lazily let his fingers run through her hair.  
"I'm thinking of getting rid of the truck."  
It was so random especially when the man beside her loved the truck.  
"Why?"  
"I was thinking of buying a used Jeep and that way I wouldn't have the payment."  
"Are you worried you can't keep up?"  
He shook his head in response.  
"No, but Abby, I'm going to marry you at some point...."  
She had gasped.  
"You are?"  
He smiled more to himself than her.  
"I thought that was clear. I will ask you."  
"Oh and I suppose I'll have to say yes?"  
They both knew she would.  
"I'll command it, Abby."  
She blushed.  
"I do like your commands."  
He kissed her then, full of hope and promises.  
"If there wasn't a house full of people awake, I'd command some things right now."  
They snuggled back into each other.  
"Anyway, I think I should put that money away instead."  
"For what? A wedding? A house?"  
"All of it, Abby. Plus we should vacation and have fun before we get careers, house and kids."  
"A dog."  
"What about a dog, Abby?"  
"I want a dog."  
He laughed.  
"I think I knew that."  
"You'll get me one?"  
"Abby, I want you to be happy."  
She smiled and kissed his chest.  
"Why do you think I'm still in this bed, Marcus?"  
"Because you're lazy."  
"Because being lazy with you makes me happy."  
He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I wish we could stay in this bed all day."  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I think I should get on birth control."  
He knew they hadn't been smart up until then.  
"When can you go in?"  
"I can make an appointment for next week?"  
"I can run to the store and get condoms until then. Abby?"  
"Yep?"  
"Have you had your period since the first couple of times?"  
"Yes, I have."  
He only nodded in response.  
"We should get up. Their going to take off on the boat without us."  
"But then I have to keep my hands off you."  
"We are not going to hide anymore after today, Abby. We aren't going to walk around ashamed forever that we fell in love at the wrong time."  
Marcus froze as the words came out of his mouth. With all the stuff they talked about, never had he told her that he loved her. Abby's heart was beating wildly, not knowing what to say or do. Instead she kept her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating just as rapidly.  
"Abby?"  
"Marcus?"  
He moved so that he could look into her eyes.  
"I wanted to tell you in a much better way, more romantic......."  
His eyes moved over her face. Abby couldn't help but run her fingers over his jawline as she gazed up at him.  
"I loved you long before that kiss in the closet, Abigail."  
She smiled as the tears formed.  
"I love you too. So much so that I'm sure I can't hide it anymore."  
He smiled before kissing her so slow and tenderly that it made her breath catch.  
Marcus held onto her as he felt relieved that his admission wasn't rejected.  
"Someone wake up the lazy ones! I want to get on the boat."  
They heard Pike yell it.  
Marcus and Abby froze, they should have gotten up when they first heard the voices and smelt the coffee over an hour ago.  
There was running footsteps coming up the stairs. Marcus should have jumped up to put on boxers and Abby should have thrown on his t-shirt because both somehow knew what was about to happen but no, instead they stayed in each others arms with a blue sheet protecting their bodies.  
The footsteps got closer and then passed.  
"I'll wakeup Abby. Afterall I am the only one who has seen her naked."  
"That's rude, Jake! Don't open that door!"  
Of course it was Callie to defend her best friend and want to protect her honor.  
Yet they heard her bedroom door swing open.  
Abby and Marcus knew that Jake and Callie were seeing an unslept in bed.  
"Crap!"Callie's voice  
"What the hell? Where's Abby?" Jake who still hadn't put it together.  
"Jaha!" Callie who was clearly yelling for backup.  
"Jake?" Jaha trying to get Jake back downstairs as Jaha was running up them.  
"What's going on?" Pike and Diana who were still in the dark about Marcus and Abby.  
"Don't Jake!" Jaha yelled it.  
Marcus's bedroom door flew open to reveal the couple laying, clearly naked under a sheet as Marcus kept his arms prospectively around the woman he loved.  
Jake's eyes about bulging out of his head.  
"Is this why, Abby? Is this why you said no? Cause you were fucking my friend?" No wonder you looked so sick you son of a bitch! No wonder you looked sick when I told you I was going to propose. How long has this been going on?!"  
Abby hid her face in the crook of Marcus's neck as all five of their vacation roomates stood at the open door.

To be continued.........


	14. Chapter 14

Callie pulled Jake out of the room.  
Marcus held Abby tightly.  
"Listen to me, he knows, Abby. That was the worst part. Lets go face this."  
"He knows that I cheated though."  
He nodded against her.  
"Yes, yes he does. I love you though. It's not like it was a random fuck. Abby, please don't have regrets."  
He sounded afraid. Abby tightened her grip on him.  
"I love you. I'm only embarrassed that everyone knows."  
"Come on, baby. Lets go."  
They dressed quickly. 

Marcus held her hand as he led them downstairs.  
The punch came out of nowhere, knocking Marcus to the floor, it inadvertently knocked Abby down as well. Jake walked over Abby and grabbed Marcus by the front of his shirt throwing him against the wall before hitting the man he was sure stole his girlfriend.  
Marcus was aware that he wasn't hearing Abby. Where was she? Was she alright?  
"Oh my God! Jaha! Pike!"  
Diana was screaming.  
It was enough to distract Jake while Marcus got the upper hand. He threw himself into his large opponent and that was when he saw Abby, unconscious and on the floor.  
Marcus hit Jake over and over, a rage filling him that he didn't even know he was capable of.  
Marcus wasn't sure who pulled him from Jake, he only knew he had to get to Abby.  
Marcus crawled over to her quickly as the blood dripped from his head, nose and mouth. She wasn't moving as Callie tried to wake her friend. Marcus gathered Abby in his arms and rocked her as he begged her to wake up.  
This was his fault, had he contained his hormones, Abby would be fine. She wouldn't be his but she would be alright.  
"Please, please wake up."  
His blood had dripped on her and yet he couldn't let go of her.  
"Marcus?"  
She blinked up at him. Marcus cried.  
"Oh thank God. Oh Abby........"  
He kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, Abby."  
"I love you too. What happened? Baby, why are you bleeding?"  
He shook his head and kept his lips against her forehead.  
Jake watched in shock as Abby ran her hands over Marcus's back as she rested her head on his shoulder, she had never been affectionate with him like that.  
It irritated him.  
"I'm leaving."  
No one stopped Jake as he headed out the door. There would be time to confront him later. As for Marcus and Abby, they felt relieved that he was gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby wanted to still go on the boat. Marcus begged for them to stay behind.  
"Marcus, please. We came to have fun."  
He was seated in a chair as Abby stood in front of him with a baggie full of ice. His face was swollen with a purple bluish hue.  
"Babe, you passed out. What if we're out on the boat and you get sick?"  
She smiled at him.  
"You'll take care of me."  
He let out a deep breath because she was right.  
The two other couples couldn't help but watch them as they waited to find out whether or not Marcus and Abby would be joining them.  
"Yes,I would but I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Please."  
"Ugh."  
He leaned his forehead against her chest. Abby held him against her as she buried her face in his hair.  
"Fine, Abby."  
She smiled and kissed his hair. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Pike manned the boat as they coasted slowly along the water. Callie, Diana and Abby laid out at the front of the boat.  
"You don't think Jake will come back do you?"  
Abby asked the other women what they thought.  
Callie was the first to answer.  
"Maybe we should have the guys stay with us once we're back home."  
"So you do think he'll come back?"  
Abby sat up and looked at Callie.  
Callie sat up and stared at her friend.  
"Listen, I would have always said no. However, he sucker punched Marcus and knocked you out in the process. That sparks concern. Look, Jake was shocked and he thinks the reson is Marcus. He isn't looking at how miserable you both were."  
Abby nodded.  
"I love Marcus. It started off one way and quickly ended up another. I hope Jake doesn't hate Marcus forever."  
"Abby, things aren't ever going to be the same between them again."  
Diana said it softly. Abbt knew she was right.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun began to set, Abby threw on Marcus's t-shirt over her bathing suit.  
She found Marcus on the side of the boat staring out at the water.  
Abby gazed at him before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his bare back.  
"Are you alright?"  
He shook his head.  
"It terrified me when you were passed out."  
She kissed his back before she rested her forehead against his sun kissed skin.  
"I'm ok."  
"Abby, babe, it's my fault you got hurt today."  
She moved her position to be in front of him, she stared up into his swollen face.  
"Marcus.......We agreed, no regrets. Are you regretting this?"  
He gently ran a finger over the spot where she had her own bruise.  
"Not in the way you think. Just so sorry that you got hurt."  
"Marcus, if were goimg to have a life time together, you are going to see me hurt from time to time."  
He nodded sadly.  
"I hate that we'll see each other like that."  
"Promise me something, Marcus."  
"Anything, Abby."  
"Promise me you'll always let me comfort you."  
He smiled at her.  
"No one else would ever do."  
He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.  
"Marcus, I'm looking forward to getting back to the house."  
"Why?"  
"I'd like for you to make love to me, Marcus."  
He let out a slight moan.  
"Happily, baby."

To be continued.........


	15. Chapter 15

Jaha and Marcus gave up their apartments and moved in with the girls. Marcus had never taken himself for being domestic, he found going home to Abby every night the most peaceful thing he had ever done. 

Marcus did give up the truck and bought a Jeep right out. Abby had made the decision with him though she reminded him he didn't have to choose anything on account of her. 

That particular night, they would have the apartment to themselves. Abby was going to make them dinner and they would settle in for an easy night. He was looking forward to it.  
Only when he entered the apartment there was no smell of food cooking. The apartment was quiet. Marcus had seen her car in the parking lot.  
"Abby?"  
He still had fears about Jake and made Abby swear up and down that she wouldn't be alone with him. He wanted to protect her from anything and everything.  
"Abby?"  
He opened the bedroom door and there she was asleep with the fan on. It wasn't like her to sleep in the middle of the day.  
Marcus moved carefully as not to wake her and touched her head, she wasn't warm, no fever. The last couple of weeks since the trip to the lake she hadn't felt well.  
He changed his clothes and put on a pair of sleep shorts. 

After another hour he woke her up by gently rubbing her back.  
Abby protested and looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen.  
"Marcus?"  
"You still aren't feeling well? I thought you were going to make an appointment."  
She put her face in her hands and begin to cry.  
The concern shot through him. He scooted closer.  
"What?"  
"I went today."  
She looked desperate.  
"To get on birth control?"  
Why was she crying? Why did she look terrified?  
Abby shook her head, the tears fell. The worst went through his mind. Cancer? Some weird thing he never heard of? Would he lose her?  
"Abby, you're scaring me. What?"  
A sob broke out and her whole body shook. The woman he loved looked helpless.  
"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, Marcus."  
Marcus let out a sigh.  
"Jesus, Abby! You scared me."  
He let out another sigh and took her hand.  
Abby looked up at him.  
"What?"  
Uh oh! She looked mad.  
He shook his head trying to stop the miscommunication before it started.  
"Abby, look this is good news compared to the thought of loosing you. I'll take this any day of the week compared to what I thought."  
That appeased her.  
"Marcus, what are we going to do?"  
He shook his head.  
"Do you want our baby? Do you want to keep it?"  
Abby's mind was reeling. She loved Marcus. Adored him. Wanted a life with him. Did she want that future to start this second? No! She wanted to play, vacation, go to parties, make love with him all night and sleep all day.  
"Marcus, I need to think. What do you want?"  
He shrugged.  
"I want you to be happy but before I say anything, I need to think too."  
She put her head on his shoulder.

In the end they gave each other three days to think about it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next three days went by slowly.  
Marcus and Abby had alot to think about.  
They were quiet. She still snuggled into him and yet it didn't go farther then that. On the third night he slept on the couch claiming he had fallen asleep watching television.  
Abby felt seperated from him. It was hurting her. Ripping her in two as the silence was loud enough to vibrate off the walls. 

And then a fourth day came. Marcus again fell asleep in the front room. Abby cried when she realized he was staying away.  
On Saturday they had Harper and Monty's wedding. They got ready in silence.  
"You look nice."  
He said it kindly enough. Abby was in a peach dress and Marcus did think she looked amazing.  
"You look handsome."  
That was all they said to each other as they drove to the wedding.  
Jaha and Callie followed in their car. The only other people they trusted with their secret.  
Normally Marcus would have put his hand on her leg or take her hand. He didn't do either.  
"I feel like we're over, Marcus."  
He didn't even look at her and she wondered if he heard her heart break.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby cried her eyes out after the wedding as she stood in the bathroom. Another couple just said vows and she couldn't get Marcus to say one word. Callie held her.  
"I love him."  
Callie nodded.  
"I know, honey."

Marcus stood outside the building, breathing in deeply. He could not have heard Abby say what she did. Were they really over? He was terrified to the point of being numb. And yet he would give her whatever she wanted. 

There were people on the dance floor. Callie had talked Abby into taking off her heels and dancing with her. Jaha and Marcus stood at the bar getting beers for the two of them.  
"Hi guys."  
"Randall, you on baby duty?"  
He was holding his daughter.  
"As the wife tells me, it isn't baby duty when it's your baby."  
Marcus smiled at the tiny girl.  
"How old is Raven now?"  
"Two months."  
Jaha offered the baby his finger who took it happily.  
Marcus looked at Abby who was laughing not whole heartily with Callie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night was going forward. Marcus looked around for Abby and when he spotted her, he couldn't stop staring. She was holding Raven who had appeared to have fallen asleep in her arms and something in his chest tightened.  
He walked to her slowly.  
Abby saw him when he was right up on her.  
Marcus ran his right hand over the baby's small head.  
She was staring up at him. Slowly his eyes moved to hers.  
"We're not really over. Right, Abby?"  
Her eyes drifted to the baby and then back to him.  
"I've missed you the last two nights. Why would you leave me alone?"  
He shook his head as if it would provide him with an answer.  
"It's always just been me. Now there's two of us and depending on what you want, there might be three of us."  
He looked seriously like a man on the edge. Abby wished she could soothe him.  
"Marcus?"  
He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead and that one move made her feel like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
"I love you, Abby. I'm just scared."  
He said it with his forehead against hers.  
"Marcus?"  
She said it again. He ran his knuckles down her face.  
"What?"  
"I want our baby."  
He cupped her face.  
"Then were going to have a baby. I knew when I looked over here that you had made your choice. I don't think I've ever thought you were as beautiful as I do when you have a baby in your arms."  
She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
"I love you, Marcus. Take me home."  
"We should probably give Raven back."  
They did. 

The second they got in the door, they fell naked and into bed.


	16. Chapter 16

*** 15 years later ***

 

 

"Mom, why do I have to go to Aunt Callie's?"  
Abby looked up from the papers on the kitchen counter. She eyed her daughter over the glasses that she wore when she read. Abby had hated giving into the eyeware.  
"Clarke, I've already explained this."  
The fourteen year old stared at her with Marcus's angry intensity. Clarke stormed up the stairs, her long dark hair flowing behind her.  
Clarke, like Marcus would walk away, calm down before making another appearance.  
"Mama?"  
"Yes, Octavia?"  
"When will daddy be here?"  
The six year old was barely as tall as the counter. Her little hands hanging on as she tried to climb up.  
"Remember what happened last time you climbed on that counter?"  
Abby was giving her daughter a warning look.  
Octavia smiled brightly.  
"I got stickers at the hospital."  
Her mother couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes but only after they put your arm in a cast."  
"When will he be here?"  
"I think I hear the truck"  
Octavia listened for the sound and sure enough she heard the truck. The little girl ran to the window and smiled back at her mom.  
"Daddy's home!"  
Abby's sentiments exactly.  
Octavia threw the door open. Bellamy ran in and looked around, his big dark eyes falling on his mom before running to her.  
Bellamy was their last baby. Marcus had wanted a son so the babies stopped when the dark haired boy arrived.  
He had his mother's eyes and his father's unruly hair. Abby picked up the three year old and snuggled him.  
Octavia was busy hanging on to her dad.  
Marcus walked over with Octavia in his arms as he gave his wife a quick kiss.  
Abby saw quickly that he was tired and perhaps a bit needy for her attention too.  
It had been at least three weeks since the last time which was why she had gone back on birth control. Once the children were a bit more independent, she could focus more on Marcus and she desperately missed focusing on her husband.  
The next five days would change that, Callie and Jaha would have the Kane kids and Marcus would get much needed alone time with Abby.  
Octavia got bored and ran off. Abby tried to put Bellamy down who quickly protested.  
"I need you, Mama."  
And Abby was a sucker because she couldn't deny her son. Bellamy buried his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Marcus put his arm around his wife's waist and nuzzled into her neck. His voice a husky whisper as he spoke softly so only she would hear.  
"I need you too."  
She couldn't help but sigh as she put one hand in his hair to hold her husband to her.  
"Tonight. I promise."  
"You said that last night and fell asleep."  
She knew he wasn't mad at her and yet she heard the hurt or perhaps the pain of rejection in his voice.  
"Marcus, I miss you."  
And that seemed to be enough for him as he sighed and squeezed her hip.  
Marcus himself understood their busy schedules between his law firm, her teaching jobs, Clarke's soccer, Octavia's softball and all while having a toddler in the house it was hard to have time when they were brutally exhausted.  
No, he wasn't mad at Abby. He just missed her even when she was in the same house. He wouldn't trade this life. Not in a heartbeat.

It was just before dinner when Clarke made her appearance again. This time in a great mood as she bounded down the stairs.  
"Jasper told me about this new game."  
"What is it?"  
Marcus asked it matter of factly as he handed Bellamy his sippy cup. Abby was folding clothes at the couch.  
"Truth or Dare."  
"No! Abby!"  
Abby looked from Clarke, to her husband and back to Clarke.  
Marcus looked downright mortified. Abby left the clothes behind walked to her husband and touched his arm reassuringly and then tried to talk to Clarke without fear bubbling up in her chest.  
"What did Jasper say this game was?"  
Clarke was looking at her dad, a little unsure about his outburst. Abby blocked Clarke's view of her father as he gripped the counter for dear life.  
"He said you can ask people anything and you can dare them to like eat a bug and stuff."  
Abby rubbed her suddenly sweaty hands on her pant legs.  
"Is that all he said?"  
Clarke was still trying to look around her mother to see her dad.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Clarke, can you get Bellamy in his highchair for dinner? I need a moment with your dad."  
Abby pulled Marcus into the laundry room and shut the door.  
"Hey."  
He was squeezing the bridge of his nose.  
Abby cupped his face and slid her thumbs over his beard.  
"I'll have to kill Jasper, you understand."  
Abby smiled as Marvus looked down at her.  
"And you thought three weeks was a long time but if you have to do time."  
"This is not the time for jokes."  
Abby laughed.  
"It's the perfect time for jokes."  
"Abby........"  
She cocked her head and stared at him.  
"She can't stay your little girl forever."  
He sighed.  
"She's fourteen."  
"Yes, and she's a good kid. Clarke came to us about a game she thinks is innocent becsuse she trusts us."  
"Will you visit me in jail, Abby?"  
She laughed and her smile still made Marcus breathless.  
"Only during congregational visits."  
"So you only want me for my body is what you're saying?"  
"I'd do just about anything to be alone with your body."  
He kissed her.  
"Is it still illegal to drug kids so they'll sleep?"  
He said it looking back at his wife as they left the laundry room.  
"It will be bedtime soon."  
"Not soon enough."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Abby went to shower while Marcus put Bellamy down in his toddler bed, read Octavia a story and kissed the top of Clarke's head. 

Abby had just stepped from the shower and was heading towards the bed when she was suddenly pushed up against the wall.  
"Will you never learn to lock doors, Abigail?"  
A heavy moan escaped her. Domineering Marcus. God! She had missed him.  
"Anyone could just come in here and have their way with you."  
Her arms were pinned above her head. Her eyes blown open with desire.  
"And will you, Marcus?"  
His right knuckle moving slowly across her breasts making her nipples react.  
Slowly he tore his gaze from his finger and looked at her eyes.  
"Will I what, Abigail?"  
"Have your way with me?"  
She saw the heat rise in his eyes.  
"What was it you said about the beard?"  
Abby could hardly breathe.  
"That I like it on my skin."  
He shook his head.  
"No, you said you liked that I grew it because it felt good where on your skin?"  
His right knuckle was moving lower, Abby was sure she could cum from the torture alone. She couldn't stop moving.  
"Where, Abby?"  
"I like the way......"  
His knuckles slid through her center and Abby lost the ability to speak.  
"I asked you a question, Abigail."  
His voice husky like a man on the edge.  
"Answer me."  
"I like your beard on my thighs."  
"On the bed, Abigail."  
She laid back on the bed. Marcus pulled off his sleep shorts before buring his face between her legs.  
Abby came quick and hard, quickly begging him to take her.  
Marcus didn't even try to hold back. It had been too long to go slow. Instead he slammed into her, Abby was covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound while her other hand was covering his mouth.  
He flicked her clit and she came a second time, harder.  
She knew he was dangerously close, she broughr her mouth to his ear.  
"I missed you dominating me."  
And that was it, he exploded inside her with his teeth sunk into her shoulder.  
They let their breathing come back to normal.  
"I can't wait to have you alone for the next five days, Marcus."  
"Me too."  
He kissed her neck before resting his head against her.  
"I love you, Abby."  
She smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you too."  
And then she held her husband to her, rubbing his back as they drifted off to sleep, both being thankful for a game of Truth or Dare years ago. 

The end


End file.
